Shotgun Serenade
by Dreaming Of Nightmares
Summary: Techno addict Lyca Hurst is barging into the lives of everyone as she wins a bet against Coach, earning a spot on the Lacrosse team. Scott and Stiles find themselves knee deep in her rough and tumble life style as she challanges the Alpha for his land.
1. Werewolf Revolution

Title: Shotgun Serenade

Chapter: 1/?

Series: Teen Wolf, MTV

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Words: 3355

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Language

Disclaimer: I own the Original Characters. Everything else belongs to the copyrighted owners.

Pairings: Stiles/OFC Scott/Allison

Feedback: Reviews get happy notes in return! This has been bugging my brain so let me know if it's awful. Haha.

…

…

…

There was something so undeniably lustful in the way those hips were saying. Skirt kissing the tops of her thighs as she rocked out to her enormous fuzzy black headphones. Fishnet hanging loose over her black t-shirt, black fabric hugging her body like it was painted on. Pausing in the middle of the busy hall as she popped her gum, popping and locking as she mouthed the lyrics to the hip-hop song blaring into her ears. Eyes closed as she focused on the trancelike beat. Every hypnotic beat driving her closer to the madness of the music. Spinning around bumping into someone. Tugging her sunglasses down she just smiled up at her childhood friend. "Micah?"

The male paused cautiously looking around the hall, everyone was staring at the female before him… Then again who wouldn't all she was missing was a drugged up gaze and a binky to complete her raveresque outfit. Looking down at her furry knee high boots he raised an eyebrow. "No bra today?"

"Strapless." Lyca smiled tugging her headphones off, music blaring around her neck as she absently chewed on her gum. Looking down at her graphic t-shirt she ran her fingers over the fishnet covered fabric. The shirt read 'Werewolf Revolution'. She looked like a regular anti-social homicidal maniac with her cats eye eyeliner and ruby lipstick. Popping her gum again she grinned reaching up to cover that foot difference between the pair as she gave him a sly look. "You wanna do me…"

"All night. You're cousin's gonna kill you if you're late for class. And as much as I love pissing him off I don't wanna see how pissed he gets. He looks creepy enough with the missing arm." Micah stood at about 6'4", olive skin with the most beautiful ebony colored eyes framed with deliciously long lashes. He hated them, but Lyca insisted they made him look charming. His band shirt hugging his lean muscles as he tilted his head back to grin at one of the girls gawking at the 'new kids'. "'Sup?"

"He bites!" Lyca giggled causing the girls eyes to widen at the pigtailed sociopath. She wasn't really crazy… She just enjoyed scaring the living fuck out of people. Grinning up at Micah she pressed herself closer as she reveled in the sheer paleness of her skin against his. Micah had Native American in his blood, supposedly from the Colville tribe up in Washington. Flicking a blue tipped pigtail over her shoulder she smiled as it bobbed softly. "Jericho will totally kick your ass if you're late. And he lost it in a fight… Saving your ass. Show some respect scapegoat."

"Oh, come on… You're not gonna let that go?" Micah hung his shoulders as he followed after Lyca. The female was grinning wildly at him as she adjusted her white backpack on her shoulders. Raising a brow at the statement scrawled across the front pocket. 'I F**KED A WEREWOLF AND I LIKEDED IT!'. "Seriously… A throw back to Katy Perry. How juvenile are you?"

"Not gonna let it go… That song is awesome. And the more I announce it the less credible it seems… Besides… It turns you on. Admit it. You love that I'm so blatantly out of the box. Dirty girls are hawt!" She mispronounced the word sounding like a drugged up teenage slut. The smile that cracked across Micah's face had her nudging him, glancing down at his jeans noting the rips in the knees as the legs trailed down into his combat boots. Eyes widening as her jaw dropped. "Dude… I stole those from you three weeks ago. When did you get those back?"

"I stole them out of your closet when you were unpacking. By the way… I stole your favorite pair of panties." Micah snickered trying to rile her as he walked into the classroom running into the art teacher as the bell rang. He could feel the hot breath of the slightly taller male rustling his short cropped hair. Closing an eye as he tilted his head up to look at Jericho. "Have I ever told you that you are amazingly hot… I'd totally do you."

"You two are late for clas- Lyca!" Jericho's baby blue eyes shot opened as his little cousin practically groped him… Or fixed the front of his pants and buttoned up his shirt a bit more to keep it falling off of his body. His left arm had been ripped off in a fight with another family member, one that was Micha's fault. He always made sure to drill that fact into the other males head. His shaggy razor cut hair echoed Lyca's ebony locks, falling just past his ears tickling his pale flesh as he stared at her curiously. "You two are late for class and get your hand out of my pocket, you're in trouble… Both of you."

"How about… I steal your chair and you teach!" Lyca prompted happily only to be shot down when her cousin kneed her rear as she walked past trying to get to his swivel chair. A pout crossing her face as she stuck her tongue out at him with a roll of her eyes, adjusting her bag. "I'm telling everyone you touch me at night!"

"I do not… Go sit down. Just because we're related doesn't mean I won't lay the smack down on your ass in class…" Jericho hung his head as Micah started howling with laughter as the pair sat down in the back in the only two empty seats. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his badly scarred hand he just shook his head as he muttered to himself. "I'm going to commit suicide before the end of the year."

"Shit… Hey do you have a pencil?" Lyca leaned over poking the male on her left with a wicked grin. He gawked for a moment before handing her the pencil, rushing to dig it out of his bag. Whipping out a notebook she just smiled at him before looking down at her empty page. After a second in a hushed voice she leaned over smiling. "Thanks… Um… I'm Lyca."

"Stiles… Just Stiles." He cracked the cutest smile, an infectious one. The pair just smiled at each other for a little bit before he seemed to focus. "You're new?"

"Yeah. Just started today. I've been in town for a week… I'm lazy. What can I say?" Lyca grinned before going back to absently chewing on her gum. Eyes trailing over the other male, his garb was almost virginesque. T-shirt and jeans. Nothing eccentric, nothing wild… Just there. Down to earth. "My cousin's the teacher. He's a big bully, but he's a softy for a sad smile."

"I'm good." Stiles laughed before poking the male in front of him. He just nudged Scott again pointing to Lyca. "Fresh meat?"

"Dude… I do have feeling in my side." Scott glared with a hearty grin as he glanced over at the new pair. Micah had his feet up on his desk with a crayon between his lips as if he was smoking it, while Lyca was staring intently at him. "Scott McCall…"

"Coolie-o." Her eyes flicking over his red shirt and blue jeans. With a shrug she put her sunglasses back on wondering if she'd be able to get away with sleeping as her twenty-seven year old cousin was talking about curriculum for the school year. After a moment she looked at Stiles with a wide grin. "So… This town has an animal hospital, right?"

"I work there after school." Scott broke out into a smile after drawing his eyes away from the dark haired female beside him. She was smiling at him sweetly, apparently they knew each other from somewhere. "I can show you after school… Shit. I actually have to be somewhere. I can dra-"

"I can take you! If you don't have a ride I can drive you." Stiles broke in elbowing Scott with a clever look in his eye. Scott seemed to draw back a bit knowing what that look meant. Rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned over a bit towards Lyca he smiled. "You don't have a ride… Do you?"

"Oh… I have a car. I'll let Micah drive it home. You wouldn't mind dropping by my place to help me grab my little baby would you? He cut himself chewing on our fence the other day. It's not that far from the school. It's like a twenty minute drive. I'll pay for gas." Lyca's smile broke as a hand slammed down on her desk. Looking up at her cousin she saw the frown on his face. "I did your mom!"

"Lyca! Pay attention in class or I'm failing you _and_ Micah." Jericho would have crossed his arms if he wasn't missing one. It lacked sternness when you were missing half of the gesture. Eyes flickering to Stiles he raised a brow, smirking when the teen just looked down at his empty notebook. "That's what I thought."

"You can't fail Micah too… He's… Asleep. Fail away…" Lyca threw her notebook at the other teen startling him awake. Jericho was glaring at the pair before running his fingers through his hair, simply giving up on them. "That's right… Run away old man! Take that wrinkly butt away!"

"OFFICE NOW!" Jericho roared whipping around as his cousin howled with laughter. "I'll have you transferred out if you keep messing around."

"I'll be good…" Lyca pursed her lips huddling down in her chair with an innocent look in her eyes. She had no doubt she was gonna get an earful later at home.

…

…

…

"So where did you move from?" Stiles pulled his door shut starting up his jeep as he checked his rear view mirror. Looking at Lyca as she tossed her bag up and threw her feet up on his dashboard. Shrugging to himself he just pulled out of the lot following the road she pointed out.

"I moved from Montana… Had a farm out there. House burned down, so we moved out here to our summer house. I have a pretty big family… A lot of us were adopted, but we stick together." Lyca popped her gum twirling her finger around in her right pigtail as she tilted her head to look at Stiles. The other teen quickly focused on the road as she pointed out a turn. "My family adopted seven kids when I was five… My cousin moved in after his parents kicked him out and his little brother came with. My mothers in a mental institution and my father committed suicide after she was institutionalized."

"That's… Depressing." Stiles chanced a look at her. She was staring out of the window absently as she watched the trees passing by. After a moment he chanced another question. "So… What kind of dog do you have?"

"Dog… Oh please… I have a wolf. I found him injured on the side of the road, his mom had been hit. I kept him and raised him as my own… And they say you turn out bad when raised by wolves." She burst into laughter, smiling at Stiles. The pair became silent except for the sound of the motor and road beneath them. Pointing out a final turn she smiled. "Right up there."

"So… He's a pure blood wolf?" Stiles said roughly as the jeep jarred itself over a pothole. He caught the slight nod of Lyca as she turned to look behind them catching a view of her own car being driven by Micah. Tapping his fingers on his steering wheel nervously he laughed awkwardly. "He doesn't bite, right… Sco-"

"Is a werewolf… Dude… Chill. We can smell our own kind out… Not that we smell like dog or anything. It's just you smell funny after being turned. Well only for a bit. Hard to explain. It's how we track new pack members." Lyca cocked her head to look at Stiles noticing how pale he'd turned into an instant. She chanced a soft laugh as she reached over poking him. "Anyways… All of us are blood up… We have a code just like everyone else. We don't chew on fleshies."

"Nice to know… So… You knew all along?" Stiles tapped his hand on the wheel harder signaling his distress as his heartbeat rose quickly. The soft touch of Lyca's hand on his knee had his heart rate soaring as he nearly swerved off of the road. "Shit!"

"Jesus… Chill. I'm not going to bite you. Boy scout honor or whatever that junk is about." Lyca said holding up a peace sign, giggling as Stiles seemed to relax a bit. Jerking her thumb back towards the car behind them. "Micah's adopted… He's the newest addition. I heard you and Scott talking about an Alpha in science… I heard they had a rogue down in these parts. Wasn't aware it was this bad. Hunters show up yet?"

"Yeah…" There was that nervous tone again as Stiles pulled up to the expansive house, eyes shooting wide. "You live here?"

"Piece of crap, right?" Bubble popping as she looked up at the manor before them, jerking her body to the side as she grabbed her backpack. Looking over at Stiles with a smile, elbowing him gently. "Dude… Relax. We inherited it, and there's barely enough space for everyone living here. Heck… I share a room with Micah. Do you have any idea how bad his laundry smells? It's like he sleeps in a pig pen."

"Holy shit!" Stiles yowled jumping half way across the car as two gigantic paws pressed against his driver's side window, a single wolf licking at the window with a warble of interest. Looking at Lyca he realized he was half across her lap, sitting up he cleared his throat adjusting his shirt as if nothing had happened. "Your 'baby'?"

"Isn't he sweet? He's a timber wolf… Only about six months old. We named him Navajo." Lyca opened her door as she raised a brow at Stiles, smiling brightly as the wolf practically launched itself into her lap panting excitedly as it shoved its nose up against her cheek. Her fingers making quick work of the flesh behind his ears as she crooned at him, telling him what a good boy he was. Reaching over she grabbed Stiles' hand placing it on the wolf's head smiling sweetly. "He doesn't bite unless you have food on you… He's a real piggy."

"Good to know." Stiles' voice cracked as he stared at the wolf gently working his fingers through it's fur, finally drawing up some nerve he stroked behind its ear looking at Lyca. Okay… So maybe she wasn't totally socially awkward… No more than he was. The pair shared a smile as they went to work itching behind the wolf's ears.

"Dude… Jericho's pissed! He figured out I spray painted his car." Micah launched himself into the backseat trying to hunker down before Jericho could see him. Peeking up over the seat he smiled up at the pair. "Do I get my ears scratched too?"

"When you do your laundry I'll think about it. Your boxers are stinking up the room." Lyca flicked his nose.

…

…

…

Having sent Micah to do laundry the pair had left to the animal hospital. Needless to say a few questions had been asked about her choice of pet, all having been answered with a smile in return. The people at the drive through that Stiles had chosen for dinner nearly had a fit at the fact there was a wolf in the back seat of his jeep. Lyca leaned back tilting her head to look at Stiles. "This town is pretty nice… Thanks for showing me around."

Stiles was busily trying to hide his hamburger from Navajo who seemed to feel entitled to it, the wolf nudging his elbow eagerly until Lyca gave him half of her meat. Taking another bite he chewed thoughtfully for a bit before swallowing. "Yeah… It's not half bad. Not much to do around here. Well, except Lacrosse."

"Lacrosse… Oh god. Please tell me it's a form of hockey." Lyca laughed as she finally gave in passing the rest of her hamburger to Navajo whom swallowed it whole. The wolf was quiet for a moment before giving a rather loud burp. She cocked a brow at the animal in the backseat that just itched behind his ear eyeing her innocently. "Very mature."

"Kinda… It's hard to explain it. I usually sit on the bench though." Stiles admitted as he looked over at Lyca. She got that trouble making grin on her face he'd quickly become accoustomed to. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to play. They don't have a girls team do they?" Lyca said leaning forward to look up at the half moon as they sat almost silently in the parking lot. AC/DC playing softly on the radio as they ate, she was working on her French fries at that point. Navajo snoring softly in the backseat, tired from the painkillers he'd been force fed.

"Not really… You sure you want to fight to play?" Stiles offered her a laugh before she just smirked.

"Violent sports are my bread and butter. I was on the male varsity football team back home. I may look cute and girly… But I kick some major ass. I'd make you look girly!" She laughed elbowing Stiles gently, before flopping her head onto his shoulder. Turning her eyes up towards him. "I'm tired."

"Oh… Uh… It is getting pretty late. So… How do we get back to your place?" Stiles finally said hanging his head dramatically, earning a soft laugh from Lyca as she just pointed in the direction of home. The pair silently listened to the radio, no longer finding any topics to talk about as Lyca nodded off repeatedly. The soft crunch of the dirt and rocks under the jeep as they pulled into the drive of her house had Lyca opening her eyes staring drowsily at the house. "Home, sweet home?"

"Yeah… Thanks for the ride. See you at school…" The pair remained awkwardly silent for a moment before Lyca opened her door to slide out, yelping in surprised as Navajo launched himself through the middle of the seats and out of the jeep. Smiling shyly at Stiles she waved and flicked the door shut running off towards the house as someone yelled for her.

Jumping as his phone rang halfway down Lyca's driveway he quickly answered it. "What's up?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you!" Scott sounded peeved as if something was on his mind. Turning on his turn signal Stiles looked around cautiously before pulling onto the country road quickly accelerating as he drove back towards the downtown of Beacon Hill.

"I took Lyca and her dog to the animal hospital. What's up dude?" Stiles said putting his phone on speaker as he turned off the radio. Someone had their high lights on behind him nearly blinding him until they turned them off. Huffing softly as he flicked his own off as the town came into view.

"Something was off about that chick we were sitting next to in art… I couldn't figure it out. Did she tell you anything?" Scott sounded like he was typing on his computer. Stiles pulled down an empty street as he contemplated how to blow Scott's mind with news of epic proportion.

"She's a female Derek." Stiles finally started grinning as he waited for Scott to reply.

"She's a jerk?"

"No dumbass… She's a werewolf." Snarked Stiles with a grin, the phone suddenly went dead. Shock value was never so much fun.


	2. Make It A Bet

Title: Shotgun Serenade

Chapter: 2/?

Series: Teen Wolf, MTV

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Words: 2624

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Child Abuse

Disclaimer: I own the Original Characters. Everything else belongs to the copyrighted owners.

Pairings: Stiles/OFC Scott/Allison

Feedback: Reviews get happy notes in return! This has been bugging my brain so let me know if it's awful. Haha.

Tinker187: There are actually explanations behind all of the names of my original characters. I find name symbolism very important to character development _sometimes_… I sound fancy. Look at me. Anyways Micah's a throwback to a wereleopard in the Anita Blake novels. I fell in love with the name and have always wanted to use it, and what better chance than to use it on a shifter? Lyca is actually a joke. Lycanthrope shortened. Haha. And Jericho is of course my favorite name. It literally means 'City of the Moon'.

…

…

…

The air outside was chilled to the point where Lyca fought the urge to shiver as she sat on the railing of the front porch, looking up at the half moon absently as she hummed to herself. The air cold against her flesh as she sat in a tank top and pair of boy shorts, tapping out the rhythm of a new song she'd downloaded earlier. Three hours of sleep and she wasn't able to sleep anymore. Micah had crawled into bed beside her causing her to feel as if the room was on fire. A firm hand on her shoulder had her jumping, nearly falling from her seat as she looked behind her.

Jericho leaned against the railing smiling at her curiously as he looked up at the moon, the manor nearly completely silent except for the deep thrum of the music being played in the basement by his younger brother and the adopted twins. Clearing his throat as he looked out into the darkness. "You seem bothered by something Lyca… What's on your mind?"

"That human I met today… He knew his best friend was a werewolf and from what he's said he's never hated him for it. Scott's nearly killed him and he remains friends with him… It's… Confusing to say the least." Lyca looked down at her feet as she flexed her calf muscles well aware of the body heat of her cousin. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers in his shirt looking up into his baby blue eyes. "Humans are even more confusing here than they were back home."

"Humans aren't all the same Lyca… All we can do is take what they give us. Stiles is a good kid. He's loyal to a friend… That counts for something. Tank was looking for you earlier… I told him you were asleep." Jericho leaned forward kissing his baby cousins forehead as he ruffled her hair that she let down for the night. Turning his attention into the darkness yet again.

"Furor is angry with Eric again… Is it true Eric stole money from the family bank account again?" Looking down at the ground as she laced her fingers together on her lap she waited in silence for her cousin to reply to her, dreading the answer.

"He has a drug problem Lyca… Eric's not going to change until he's either dead or near death. We can't over turn our Alpha's decision." Jericho said quietly as he looked out into the night. The soft sound of owls hooting and little animals scurrying about to avoid becoming prey offered a soft backdrop to the tension in the air. Turning his soft blue eyes to his cousin he frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"Eric's family… Not blood, but family none the less… It's cruel that Furor would go so far to exile someone he grew up with at his side." Lyca said slipping down onto the dirt covered ground below the porch as she looked up at Jericho. Looking out into the night she sighed. "I'm going for a run… I'll be back soon."

"Stay on our land… Hunters can't hunt us on our land without breaking their code." Jericho called after her as she started off into the night, watching her go for a moment before turning his eyes to catch his Alpha's eyes. "She'll be fine Tank."

Arms crossed as the tall male stared down at Jericho with a frozen expression before turning his eyes after his youngest sibling. Furor pulled back his lips baring his fangs at Jericho for a moment before the blond seemed to disappear into the night, almost bleeding away into the black.

…

…

…

"I want to play on the team!" Lyca stood one hand on her hip as she stared up at the coach with an indignant look on her face. Her band shirt reading 'Fatal Facet' the shirt pulled down to cover her white belt and just the top of her black shorts. Grinding the heel of her knee high black Converse into the grass she stared up at him defiantly chewing her gum, headphones blaring rave music as she waited.

"Are you kidding? Girls don't play Lacrosse… They sit on the benches and cheer their boyfriends on." Coach looked at her just as defiantly as he waved her off, signaling he was done with the conversation. Turning his attention to the boys he yelled at them to start doing suicide runs for slacking off. After a few minutes he looked at Lyca expectantly. "I told you girls don't play. Go get some pompoms and play with the other girls."

"Three years of varsity football on the boys team… Trust me, I'm equipped to play a boys sport. Give me a shot… I don't ever disappoint." Lyca challenged staring up at the man with a set of narrowed eyes. He seemed to be ignoring her as she stood there waiting to be acknowledged. "There's no place in the rules that say a girl can't play. You have to let me try out…"

"… Just get a damn stick. I'm not responsible if you chip a nail… Hey ladies! Princess thinks she can make the team. I bet she can't even make one shot." Coach sneered looking down at Lyca with distaste at the fact she was interrupting practice. Lyca just smiled up at him cutely twirling her finger in one of her pigtails.

"I make a shot… You let me join the team. Deal?" Lyca kept on twirling her finger in her hair, rave music blasting around her neck as she tapped her hand on her hip to the beat of the music fighting the urge to start dancing. The Coach seemed to just glare down at her. "Deal?"

"Fine… Not that you can make the shot. Go ahead and try, Princess. Don't cry when your feelings get hurt." Coach snorted waving her off. Looking at Stiles he narrowed his eyes. "Give her your stick."

"What! Why me?" Stiles protested, offering his stick to Lyca eyeing her curiously. Sure she'd said she wanted to play on the team, but she didn't know anything about the game from what she'd told him the night before.

"Because you sit on the bench, which means you don't need any more practice." Coach sneered at Stiles gesturing for him to sit down ignoring the teen as he threw his arms up muttering about the unfairness. "Get to it ladies."

"A lot lighter than I thought it would be…" Lyca murmured to herself sliding her headphones back up, nodding to the beat of the music as she started grinning. She could see Jericho sitting on the stands watching with amusement in his eyes as she scooped up a ball smirking wildly. Violent sports… Those were her thing. Bolting suddenly before anyone thought to get ready she managed to dodge two of the slower members of the team, throwing in a spinning dodge as she narrowly avoided a third team member.

Jackson growled quietly to himself as he ran to block her, catching Scott in his peripheral. He wasn't about to let the scrawny bastard steal his thunder again. Gritting his teeth he ran harder narrowing his eyes as Lyca avoided another team member, adjusting his position to knock her off her feet he lunged at her only to yelp jumping to the side as Lyca slid stick cocked as she lined up her shot, slamming it home in a harsh throw.

Scott 's jaw dropped as he watched the ball sail past everyone like a speeding bullet, eyes wild as he looked at Lyca as she tugged off her headphones. "Whoa…"

"And that's why guys are weenies… Always protecting their junk." Lyca grinned as she gave a victory stick dance managing to pull off a strange looking running man move as she laughed. The idea to try to slide between Jackson's legs had been a last minute attempt at show boating… Still, it did the trick. "Hey Coach… You owe me a uniform with a bow on it!"

"I didn't promise you anything!" The old man snarled at her narrowing his eyes at Jackson. Some front line that kid was. Crossing his arms he glared angerly turning his attention to Lyca. "You set this up didn't you?"

"You did make a bet Coach… You have to stick by your word." Jericho said as he brushed off the seat of his pants as he called across the field to the pair. Running his fingers through his hair as he looked at Lyca who seemed disheartened that her request might have been avoided. Catching her smile as she realized that the bet should stand he couldn't help himself as he started smiling as well.

"… Fine. Turn in your paperwork by Monday. I'm not cutting you anymore slack than I do the boys." Coach growled out as he threw in the towel knowing that Jericho would take it to the principle if he didn't make good on his little promise. Fucking sissy art teacher.

"That… Was… _Awesome_! Where did you learn to play Lacrosse?" Stiles threw an arm around Lyca with a wild grin as Scott ran off to talk to Allison in the stands. He gave her a tight squeeze as he waited for her answer.

"I didn't… I just figured you put the ball in the net. Besides… I really wanted to crack Jackson in the nads… He stepped on my shoes and didn't apologize." Lyca threw an arm around Stiles waist as she grinned up at him wildly. Pulling away she looked towards her cousin smiling happily. "Thanks for backing me up."

"If I didn't you'd run around in the house screaming bloody murder because you were bored… I did it for my sanity." Jericho said as he stood in his faded blue jeans and black wife beater, he'd taken off his button up after the last toll of the school bell. The flesh on his shoulder where his left arm had been ripped out of its socket was slightly sunken where the socket remained empty. The scarring around the damaged flesh was almost difficult to look at as it was badly mangled and poorly healed.

"Still… You're a pretty cool cousin. Even if I am a constant pain in your ass." Lyca smiled up at Jericho with a smile. Turning her eyes to Stiles she smirked. "How about you and Scott join us at my place for victory milkshakes… I make a mean peanut butter shake."

"What about Allison?" Stiles asked as he watched Scott openly flirting with his love interest. The pair sharing that smile they so often did. Looking back at Lyca he waited for her answer.

"No virgins… Can't risk popping her supernatural cherry. Besides… My brothers walk around the naked half naked most of the time, I doubt she wants to stare at their junk if they're home." Lyca snickered as Stiles stared at her strangely. She nudged him with her elbow laughing. "You don't have an issue with crazy naked werewolves, right?"

"Uh… No?" Stiles answered apprehensively.

…

…

…

Micah glared at Stiles from across the island in the modern styled kitchen of the manor as he bared his fangs whenever Lyca had her back turned slopping peanut butter into the blender. Eyes flashing amber every now and then as he tried to get the other male to leave, only to smile happily when Lyca handed him a milkshake. "So you made the team?"

"Yeah… I almost cracked Jackson in his baby maker." Lyca snickered as she slid Stiles his milkshake before dumping more ice cream and a little bit of milk in the blender as she started mixing up another batch. After a second she seemed to think about what she'd said. "The other front line. Um… The guy that's dating Lydia. You met her at lunch remember?"

"Oh… Right." Micah mumbled sipping at his milkshake as he glared daggers at Stiles before suddenly standing and walking out of the room.

"I don't think he likes me." Stiles' voice wavered for a moment before he realized someone was standing behind him. "Um… Hi?"

"Furor… Want a milk shake? I made the Lacrosse team today." Lyca turned to face her eldest brother, her beloved Alpha with a soft smile. Taking in his white eyes with a near prideful look, they made him look eerie in a charming way. The 6'11" blond just stared down at Stiles, waiting and watching before Lyca spoke up. "Oh… This is Stiles and Scott. They play on the team too."

"Right…" Was all Furor muttered, deep baritone almost making the room shake with the dark rumble of his silken voice. Picking up the milkshake Lyca eventually set before him, he offered one last cold glance at Stiles and Scott before disappearing as silently as he'd come.

"That's our Alpha. He's a tad anti-social… He's also my big brother." Lyca smiled as her headphones blared around her neck as she swayed from side to side to the beat of the quick paced music, tapping her fingers out as she poured her own milkshake. "They call him Tank."

"I wonder why… He looks like he can rip a man in half." Stiles said cocking a brow as he looked after the male that had left. Turning a smile towards Lyca he grinned excitedly. "You think you'll be playing in the game this weekend?"

"Probably not. I'm new so I'll be on the bench with you." Lyca laughed sipping her milkshake as she leaned against the island. The fact that Micah had disappeared so quickly no longer weighed on her mind, he always made his way as far from Furor as he possibly could. Putting her hands on the island she grinned excitedly. "So… Who wants to do something exciting?"

"What kind of exciting?" Stiles regarded her carefully. Scott was the werewolf, he was just human. Hopefully her little idea of a exciting time didn't involve something that would need internal repairing.

"Party crashing… Jackson's parents are out of town. And he's throwing a house party." Lyca gave the boys a sly smile as she waited for their reactions, nibbling her bottom lip before looking directly at Scott. "Allison is supposed to be there with Lydia."

"I'm in." Scott immediately replied as he set down his milkshake, staring at Stiles intently.

"Hell. Let's go for it." Stiles grinned all in for a little hell raising.


	3. Get Dizzy In This Btch

Title: Shotgun Serenade

Chapter: 3/?

Series: Teen Wolf, MTV

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Words: 3,100

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Child Abuse

Disclaimer: I own the Original Characters. Everything else belongs to the copyrighted owners.

Pairings: Stiles/OFC Scott/Allison

Feedback: Reviews get happy notes in return! This has been bugging my brain so let me know if it's awful. Haha.

A/N: Big thanks to everyone favoriting the story!

…

…

…

Lyca looked around the room panting softly, tired from dancing so many songs in a row. Nudging Stiles as she tried to get him to run off and dance some more. Just shrugging when he declined she looked over towards Scott and Allison as they danced away to the thrumming music. Lyca hadn't bothered changing, uncaring of the grass stain on her rear seeing as no one else pointed it out she considered the fact that no one honestly cared it was there. Jumping as something cold nudged her hand. "Huh?"

"Water… Caps off so be careful not to spill it." Micah said before disappearing off into the crowd. He'd followed in Jericho's Jaguar, having found the keys hidden in the cookie jar. Glancing over his shoulder as Lyca took a long drink before smiling and shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking over at a pair of older teens sitting on Jackson's couch he just smirked. Maybe the whole night wouldn't be a total bust.

"Want some?" Lyca held out the half empty water bottle towards Stiles, shrugging when he declined as she went back to drinking it. Eyes looking over the crowd lazily before she nudged the teen at her side grinning wildly as she finished off the water. "Let's go dance!"

"Now? Aren't you tired yet?" Stiles stared at her incredulously as she started dragging him towards the center of the room. He could only laugh as she started dancing again as if she hadn't already spent a half hour on the dance floor by herself. Lazily going through the motions as he tried to get away with the bare minimum. "And they tell me I'm hyperactive."

"I run marathons all the time. I have so much energy I'd make a rabbit explode." Lyca grinned as she excitedly went through the motions of the song that was on, letting her body sway and gyrate to the beat of the music. Blinking as the music slowed down. "What in the hell are they playing?"

"Slow dance… To give everyone a break. You listen to a lot of fast music don't you?" Stiles fought the urge to put his hands on his knees as he panted softly stopping his movements all together. Looking at Lyca curiously as she watched the other people pairing up or walking off of the dance floor. Grinning he reached out grabbing her hands putting them on his shoulders. "You do it like this."

"Huh! Um… This close?" Lyca said awkwardly looking at the small space between them as she adjusted her body to fit the position better, arms lazily against his chest as if she was getting ready to push him away. Staring down when he put his hands on her waist, narrowing her eyes as she quickly matched the sway of his body looking completely out of place. "I listen to a lot of Techno and stuff… I'm not good at slowing down. It's really… Awkward."

"You get used to it, and it gets less awkward." Stiles commented smiling at Lyca as she stumbled over his feet. The pair looking at each other quietly for quite a bit before Stiles poke up. "So… Yeah…"

"I'm getting dizzy." Lyca's grip on his shirt suddenly tightened as she rested her head against the other teen's chest. Her vision slowly beginning to blur as her muscles felt weighed down by something unseen. Trying to swallow it felt as if she had a mouth full of cotton. Shaking her head slowly only managing to make herself dizzier. "I think I need some fresh air."

"We could go out to the jeep so you can sit, all the seats out back are taken by purses." Stiles stared at her strangely as she slowly put more and more weight on him. Glancing around he found Scott and Micah MIA and just seemingly gone. Wrapping an arm around her waist he nudged Lyca towards the front door. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Just really… Really dizzy. Feels like the room is spinning." Lyca groaned putting a hand to her forehead as she tried to focus. The cold air outside wasn't doing much to clear her head as she put more weight on Stiles as her eyes drooped in a tired fashion. The sound of Stiles removing his pocket had her shaking her head again. "What's wrong with your jeep?"

"What do you… Dude! Someone slashed my tires!" Stiles about dropped Lyca as he stared at the mangled rubber, it looked like someone had gotten a little knife happy while they'd been in having a good time. Shaking his head he helped Lyca into the jeep trying to figure out what to do about his wheels. He only had one spare. "My dad's going to kill me."

"Why? It's just tires… Someone was…" Her voice and vision wavered as Stiles slid into the backseat, blinking hard as she tried to focus her attention on what he was saying. The sound of his heartbeat rising quickly filling her ears as she turned to look at him, vision blurring badly as her entire body suddenly became concrete filled. Muscles not responding as she slumped against Stiles who was in the middle of saying something.

"Look, I'm sure I can find Micah to take you home if you're- Oh, god!" Stiles cried out eyes shooting wide as Lyca laid her head down right over his groin. Heart slamming against his ribs wildly as he stared at her, the heat of her breath against the fabric had his jaw going slack until he realized she was… snoring? Did she just… She had just passed out. "Lyca? … Hey Lyca?"

Staring down at her he tried to wake her up shaking her shoulder, barely managing to ignore the fact her lips were so close to- Shaking his head he tried to wake her again calling her name as he snapped his fingers by her ears. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his cell dialing Scott as he frowned trying to shake Lyca awake again. "Dude? Where the hell are you… Lyca just passed out. She's not waking up. Lyca! Hey Lyca! Someone slashed the tires on my Jeep and I can't find Micah."

"She passed out? Is she still breathing? Allison I'll be back… Yeah… I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." Scott seemed to be in the middle of talking to Allison about something important, the soft rustle of him moving heard through the phone.

"Trust me… She's breathing all over my junk. I think she's alive." Stiles said sarcastically as he tried to shake Lyca awake again, frowning as she didn't respond in the least. Heart pounding hard as he gently slapped her cheek trying to rouse her. "Dude… She's not waking up."

"Almost there, calm down. Did she drink anything someone gave her?" Scott said barely able to cut through the sound of the music as he pushed his way through the crowd. Shoving hard as someone elbowed him in the ribs. "Watch it."

"No… Yes… I don't know. She drank a bottle of water that Micah gave her, that's all I saw. Lyca!" Stiles smacked her shoulder hard trying to wake her up, panic threading through her voice. "You think she's drugged?"

"I don't know…" The phone cut off as the jeep was jerked open a few moments later. Scott climbing into the front seat of the Jeep. Leaning between the front seats he nudged Lyca. Staring at Stiles. "Dude… She's out like a light, did she say she was feeling sick or something?"

"She said she was dizzy. I don't know." Stiles sounded panicked as he looked at Scott nervously trying to wake Lyca again. Both teens sat back just staring at him before Scott just shook his head trying to figure out what to do. Stiles looked out the window trying to find out if Micah was still around, eyes widening as he realized that the Jaguar he'd come in was gone. "Dude… Micah bailed on us."

"Not really the problem right now. I'll see if Allison can take us to the hospital." Scott said scrolling through his contacts.

…

…

…

The steady beep of the medical equipment had Stiles holding his head as he waited for his father to yell at him. Looking up at his dad he swallowed hard. "It was just a party… We didn't know that…"

"Car… Now." Was the only thing his father said, causing him to look at the floor before making a hasty retreat. Sherrif turned his eyes towards Scott's mother offering up a smile. "Thanks for calling me… Did you contact her family?"

"Yeah… Her cousins going to pick her up in a few minutes, we flushed her system. Someone slipped her GHB." Scott's mother said looking towards Lyca before turning her attention to her own son with a look of disappointment. "We'll be talking later."

"Nnn…" Lyca's eyes fluttered open as she put a hand to her head. Blinking at the pair of adults in the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, someone slipped you something." Scott's mother set to work quickly checking her vitals, recording them on her clipboard that hung lazily on the end of the hospital bed. Turning to look at the teenage female she offered a gentle smile. "Do you know who-"

"Don't know. I kidnapped the boys… The party was my idea." Lyca murmured dizzily causing Scott to give his mother a hopeful look. Pointing a finger at Scott she grinned in a hazy manner. "Next time… You're in charge of the mischief."

"Well-" The sheriff was cut off as Jericho burst through the door with a look of worry on his face, the males looking at each other silently for a moment. "Aren't you the art teacher?"

"Just be glad I'm not teaching dance… Lyca… Jesus… Why don't you ever take your cell phone. Micah said you disappeared in the middle of the night without saying anything." Jericho sat on the edge of the bed looking over the dizzy teen with a frown, his hair damp from a shower he'd taken not even thirty minutes before. Looking at the nurse and sheriff he eyed them cautiously. "What happened?"

"Someone slipped Lyca something at the party… Micah was with us the whole time, he just took off at the end." Scott spoke up quickly, fist clenching as he realized Micah had orchestrated the entire fiasco. Standing up quickly as his heart started slamming against his ribs as anger began to grip him Scott ushered himself out of the room. "I'll wait in the car."

"…Thank you. I'm sure that both of your boys had nothing to do with the whole thing. Lyca has a habit of dragging people into bad situations. I'll have a talk with her when we get home… If I can have the release papers?" Jericho's eyes remained on the door for a moment before looking up at Scott's mother.

…

…

…

"What the hell were you thinking Lyca?" Jericho snarled as he looked over at his cousin, worry lacing his voice as he glared at her. Shaking his head he cranked up the music gripping the steering wheel hard, pressing his foot against the gas pedal harder than he really needed too. Nails aching as they lengthened digging into the fabric of the cover he kept over his wheel, the soft sound of fabric spreading just below the sound of the music.

"I wanted to have fun… I wanted to have friends. I can never have friends Jeric… Furor always tells me that it's bad to associate outside of our pack. And whenever I just associate with family everything goes to hell. You may be happy with that kind of life… But I'm not!" Lyca raise her voice, dizzy as she snarled right back. Crying out as the vehicle jerked off of the road sharp enough to cause her to smack her head against the passenger window. Curling in on herself she looked up at Jericho with fear in her eyes. "I…"

"He's trying to protect us Lyca! Not all humans are bad… But the more we associate with them the more danger we put ourselves in. Think of someone else for once! You're so god damned selfish it's disgusting! Hey! Get back in the fucking car right now Lyca!" Jericho snarled violently as Lyca ripped the door open jumping out. Narrowing his eyes he just revved the motor as she slammed the door, waiting for two seconds before gunning the car with a screech leaving Lyca in his wake. Let her be a stubborn bitch.

Lyca just glared with tears in her eyes as he cousin drove off in a fit of anger. "Jerk!" Picking up a rock throwing it after her cousin as her vision started blurring from tears. Furor was usually the only person that acted so damn head strong and righteous yet here was Jericho pulling the same stubborn bull headed shit. Sitting down on the side of the road she buried her face against her knees with a soft sob. "I hate you…" She whimpered softly.

After a few minutes she pulled herself to her feet trudging down the nearly pitch black road, sniffling as she wiped at her tear swollen cheeks trying to rid herself of the evidence of her childish behavior. Feet and ankles aching as she stumbled every now and then. "Stupid Jericho… And his stupid… Stupidity." She muttered clenching her fists as she sniffled, hiccupping softly as she narrowed her eyes in an upset manner as she fought a new wave of tears. "I hope Furor kicks his scrawny ass when I get home. Teach him to be such a… Hic… Such a bully."

Spending a rather long period of time trudging along in the darkness she wiped at her sore cheeks again and again as she bit back tears, her feet hurting badly. The thin bottoms of her shoes not offering much cushioning against the hard pavement as she walked on and on. Kicking a stone she eventually came across as she glared at the road trying to figure out how much farther she had to walk before she would even be close to home. "I fucking hate you!" She screamed out as she stopped fists tight at her side as tears welled up again.

"Hate me?" The deep baritone of a voice rolling like a thick fog from the darkness at her side causing Lyca to jump whipping around. White eyes glowing silver in the reflection of the moonlight as Furor seemed to bleed out of the darkness as he so often did. The heavily muscled Alpha looking down the road curiously before raising an eyebrow. "Jericho said you were ill…"

"Someone slipped me something when I wasn't paying attention, and I got everyone in trouble because I was acting selfish… I just wanted to have some fun." Lyca whispered quietly as she looked up at the tall male that stood at her side, shirtless with dirt and mud clinging to his sweaty flesh. Uncaring of any of it Lyca threw her arms around her eldest brother with a hard sob, fighting the urge to flinch as he placed a heavy hand on the top of her head remaining silent. "I should have listened to you…"

"I tell you things to keep you safe… It doesn't mean that I don't want you to have fun. I'll deal it. The same friends you had over earlier today?" Blond hair almost shining pure white as he stood basking in the cool light of the moon cradling his sister like a small child, fingers soothing her hair as he looked down at her. Eyes turning to catch the red glow disappearing into the night, fangs bared silently as his own eyes bled a brilliant crimson. He'd been tracking down the rouge Alpha before he'd caught his sister yowling like a traumatized child. "Maybe I was a little hard on you… Telling you not to make friends outside of our pack."

…

…

…

"I don't know what you did… But you are a fucking God!" Stiles exclaimed grabbing Lyca by her arm as he caught up with her in the school hall. The first bell hadn't even rung yet and he was already excited. A wide grin covering his face, "My Jeep's fixed… When I woke up it was in the driveway. My dad wasn't even pissed about the whole party thing… What… Did… You… Do!"

"I didn't do anything… I mean… I got into a fight with Jericho on the ride home. He made me walk. Maybe he felt bad and did something?" Lyca grabbed Stiles wrist smiling at him as she gently removed his fingers from her bare arm. She'd stolen one of Furor's white tank tops putting it over a black spaghetti strap top, sliced up jeans hanging low on her hips showing the top of a pair of boxers she'd stolen from Micah while he was in the shower. Looking down at the white and yellow duck printed fabric thoughtfully for a moment she blinked nice and slow. "Or Tank could have pulled some sort of badass brother move and smoothed everything over."

"I don't care who did it… It was awesome." A brilliant smile lighting up Stiles face as he nudged Lyca with his elbow before tossing his arm around her shoulders. Hugging her tight against his side. "Your family kicks ass."

"That reminds me." A grin on her face as she leaned up kissing Stiles cheek, pulling away slowly as she gave him a sly smile. "Thanks for saving my ass. I owe you one."


	4. The Devil's Deal

Title: Shotgun Serenade

Chapter: 4/?

Series: Teen Wolf, MTV

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Words: 4,329

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Child Abuse, Blackmail, Child Labor

Disclaimer: I own the Original Characters. Everything else belongs to the copyrighted owners.

Pairings: Stiles/OFC Scott/Allison

Feedback: I love it when people leave me reviews. They make me smile and inspire me to write faster.

Vampyr Pikachu: OC's have been separated into OFC's and OMC's. Probably to let people know if it's a slash fic or something like that. OFC: Original Female Character… Reverse for the OMC. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoy it.

Tinker178: Glad you enjoy the story! I'll try to keep up the good chapters and fast posting. Haha.

A/N: On a side note just for the heck of retaining the fun of name symbolism… Furor is literally translated to Rage in Latin. Suits him right?

…

…

…

Muscles flexed underneath taunt flesh, each stringy fiber tightening and loosening with each flexing motion. Lungs heaving under the strain, chest rising and falling laboriously. Hair plastered against sweat soaked flesh as each and every muscle grew taunt, straining against the heavy impact of another living creatures body. Lips parting letting out a slow breath, heart slowing as time seemed to pass in hours instead of seconds. Brilliant sapphire eyes catching the light like precious gems as nails dug into wood, teeth clenching tight with a heavy grunt. In an instant time seemed to restart as Lyca straightened up watching the ball sail into the goal. Raising her stick as she panted with a grin, turning her eyes to the coach in a defiant manner she gave him nothing but teeth. "That's the tenth one in a row… Girls rule… Boys drool."

A heavy round of applause from a single set of hands drew most of the teams attention as they all looked towards the stands as the mountain of muscle known as Furor stood up almost out of place in his size. Stepping down from his spot he ran his fingers though his pale hair, smoothing back the newly cut strands. No longer did they hang down past his ear, the hair now cropped short enough that it stood up on its own. White eyes catching the light for one moment longer before pitch black sunglasses were placed to cover the sensitive orbs, teeth showing in a near snarl as his attention turned towards Coach. "What position is she…"

"Bench…" Coach looked at the mountain of a man regarding him carefully before he motioned for Scott to start his turn. The sudden uptick of the educator's heart had Furor's beast suddenly desiring to attack, eyes glowing red behind his shades as the human looked on. "Who the hell are you?"

"Her big brother… Why is my little Lyca on the bench? She's just as skilled as any of the other players." Furor turned his attention towards his sister watching her block Scott's throw with a heavy strain on her body, the sight of her fighting not to shift had him wanting to growl out. Opening his left hand, feeling the slow flex of each and every muscle before he suddenly snapped his hands closed bones popping as he strained the joints. La Bête's blood running hot as it flooded his veins with a violent desire to rip the human limb from limb. His thick French accent slowly bleeding through as he spoke, "She's twice as strong as any of your pathetic ladies…"

"Tank!" Lyca quickly ran over elbowing her brother in the side before wrapping her arms around his left as he flexed yet again. Nibbling her bottom lip as she smiled up at him before staring at Coach with a fake smile. "So… I have to go to a doctor's appointment soon… And we… Furor… We need to leave. Isn't that right?"

"There's been a change in plans… I've been instructed by your male companion's parents that they will fulfill their punishment as I see fit. I have some yard work I need done." Furor slowly lifted his sunglasses as he stared down at his sister with interest. The uptick of her heart signaling her fear as she released his arm. Hand slowly coming to rest on his younger siblings head as he turned his eyes towards Scott, watching as the other male recognized the command in his voice. Removing his hand in an instant Furor was striding off towards the parking lot without another word.

…

…

…

The final thirty minutes of practice had been the most tiring, strenuous moments of her life. Heart pounding as she and Stiles walked towards the jet black Toyota pickup her brother owned. Tossing her backpack and Lacrosse equipment into the back she glanced at the other teen nervously, nibbling on her lower lip. "Well… Are you still happy that you're not in trouble?"

Stiles followed her example putting his stuff in the bed of the pickup before rubbing the back of his neck, heart pounding hard as he slowly looked through the back window at the male waiting in the cab. Drawing a breath he let it out nice and slow. "Not really… He looks like he can rip this truck in two. That's not possible right?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't doubt it. Tank's got real bad anger management issues… _Don't drop the soap_!" Lyca sang out with a smile on her face as she opened the passenger door of the black pickup, climbing up and into the seat beside her brother with a saintly smile on her face. Just giving her brother an innocent look as he stared down at her without the slightest amount of humor in his eyes. "Not that I'm saying you're a pedophile or anything."

"…" Furor just stared at his baby sister without a speck of humor anywhere on his face. Eyes drilling into Lyca as he tugged his sunglasses down slightly, not even paying mind to Stiles as he slid in next to the teenage female. Glancing over the back of the seats he watched silently as Scott slid his bike into the truck bed. "Scratch the paint… and I will kill you. Get in back… There's no more room up here."

The entire ride was tense, no one bothered saying a single word. Stiles and Scott's heartbeats were skyrocketing as the car turned down the dirt road, drawing them into thick woods. The soft sound of Mozart flowing throughout the car as everyone in the cab simply let the music speak volumes. "So… Your anger management counselor told you to listen to Mozart?" Lyca broke the silence cautiously looking over at her brother.

"He said that classical music can be calming… Considering the fact that I have three pending assault charges going through the court system… Pothole!" The truck jerked violently as it hit the hole roughly. Furor clenched his teeth as the axle gave a loud grind, drawing a breath deep he started counting from one to twenty in French as quietly as he possibly could. Gripping the wheel of his pickup tightly he forced a look of composure. "I asked Jericho… To fill that… Mozart is supposed to tame my inner… Upsets."

"I think you should just rip someone's head off and call it a day. You're so much calmer after you've beaten the snot out of some unsuspecting bystander." Lyca muttered sarcastically as she leaned closer to Stiles to avoid getting smacked for being a smartass. The usual hand upside the head didn't send her reeling into a dizzy inner monologue about why blue was blue. Eyeing her brother cautiously she saw what he was tapping his fingers in time to the music as she often did, trying to control himself while driving the truck. "So… You good?"

"I'm going… To work all of you like dogs… Any extra punishment would get me arrested." Furor just forced a smile pulling up to the manor. Shifting the truck into park he forced a nearly sadistic smile as he looked at Stiles, he could hear the teens heart rate skyrocketing as if he'd just pulled a gun on him. "Get the fuck out of my truck."

"You heard the man!" Lyca shoved Stiles against the door, the pair tumbling out as it fell open. Not even phased that she'd landed hard on the dirt ground she jerked herself up. She glanced over towards the back of the truck watching as Scott scrambled out of the bed nervously glancing at the cab. The trio watched silently as Furor pulled himself from the vehicle. "So… What are we supposed to-"

"I want the shed repainted, the porch restained, all the weeds pulled, the logs chopped into fire wood… and if the whole fucking house isn't cleaned before dinner you'll be working while everyone else eats… No breaks… Get to work before I get the bullwhip." Furor snarled eyes flashing a bloody red as he slammed his door shut, the glass shattering violently. The twenty-four year old growling dangerously as he stormed off.

"Your brother… Has some fucking issues." Stiles said staring after the pissed off werewolf. Swallowing hard he looked at Lyca and Scott. All of them standing there in silence for a while before anyone decided to speak up.

"So… Let's pull weeds?" Lyca rubbed the back of her neck. After a second she glanced at Scott, following his line of view she noticed someone gutting a deer near the makeshift smoke house that had been built earlier during the week. "That's Beau. He's Jericho's little brother…"

"They don't look anything alike." Scott stared at her with a raised brow before he found himself and Stiles being shoved towards the side of the house. Glancing back at the young adult that was sawing wood for something. Maybe it was the fact his hair was dyed hot pink that was throwing him off. "What's wit-"

"Don't ask… He gets really mad when people bitch about his hair. He threw a chair through the window last time Jericho got on him when his hair was green." Lyca just shook her head knowing her relatives were a little childish about the stupidest things. Nudging Stiles and Scott towards the garden she could only sigh with relief. "Someone did most of the weeding. That's one thing we don't have to do much of."

…

…

…

Three hours into their laborious work the boys finally sat side by side on the dirt ground, panting heavily as they watched Lyca chopping wood. Scott was the first one to speak up. "Lyca… Come on. Sit down for one second, we've been at it for hours. Aren't you tired?"

"I'd rather be tired and sore than lose an arm like Jericho." Lyca leaned the axe against the tree stump she'd been chopping wood on. Looking at the half chopped pile she let her hands rest on her knees as she panted softly, eyes falling on the boys before shaking her head. "Tank's gonna ram your guys asses if you don't get up and start chopping or something."

"Give us a second… Unlike you two I'm still human. I don't get to turn furry and have anger management problems." Stiles complained with a hint of sarcasm. Tilting his head back he just gave a pain filled groan as Lyca snorted. With a sigh he made to look at her with a glare only to find his jaw dropping. "What the hell are you d-"

Lyca's shirt smacked Stiles in the face as she stood panting in her bra and shorts, uncaring of whoever decided to look on. "It's hot… Stop complaining. We're almost done. We just have to clean the house then we can eat."

"(1)Eh bien, mon cher ... La bête violente semble avoir cédé. Présentez-moi vos amis. " Beau's voice rang out with a rich Cajun drawl as he leaned against a tall tree near the trio. Emerald eyes sparkling with amusement as he ran his fingers through his hot pink hair, several years his brother's junior the nineteen year old male gave a toothy grin. His pair of spiked black lower lip piercings almost dull against his golden farmer's tan, pale flesh barely peeking out from beneath his low slung work jeans. There were three black ring piercings through the cartilage of his upper right ear, another piercing in his left eyebrow and a rather vicious looking medusa lip piercing. Clearing his throat his voice rang out strong as he grinned. "I promise not to tell that your friends are being lazy…"

"Stiles and Scott… Did you get more piercings? Jericho's going to be so pissed… I wanna watch!" Lyca laughed as she picked up the axe, settling another log on the tree stump. Swinging up and then bringing the axe down with a flawless cut as she smirked at her cousin. "When'd you get back from Louisiana?"

"Last night… The pack down there deemed me no longer necessary to their… Conference with the hunters. Tank told you about the pregnant woman they slaughtered didn't he?" Flexing his hands a few times Beau slid his fingers into his pockets watching the female work, not even phased by the fact she was nearly half naked. Emerald eyes sparkling with amusement as they fell on Stiles, almost purring out as he chuckled, "Mon ami… Close your jaw. Mon cher may be lovely… But she is as much the beast as her brother. Vicious to the core. Mama Belle sends her regards to the family, now that I think upon it."

"I haven't seen Mama Belle in years…"Lyca slung the axe up to rest on her shoulder panting softly, turning her eyes to the finally finished stack of wood. Grinning at the boys as she finally spoke towards them, "Stack the wood or else I'm telling Furor so I can watch him spank you."

"He wouldn't dare…" Stiles narrowed his eyes trying to decide if Lyca was joking or not…

"Have I told you guys Furor's gay yet?" Lyca cracked a wide grin almost as mischievous as the one Beau suddenly had on his face. Despite the blatant lie she kept her heart steady, breath calm as she watched the pair stare at each other before quickly jumping into action.

…

…

…

A sweaty pile of limbs and heaving bodies was laid across the couch as the chores had finally been finished. No one dared speak up as food was set on the coffee table by Beau, whom could only cock a brow curiously at trio of tired teens. "I can see you're all tired… I made some of Mama Belle's famous jambalaya."

"Thank god… I thought we'd never finish… What time is it anyways?" Lyca still had her face buried against Stiles chest as Scott removed himself from the pile to attack his food like a hungry animal. A moment later she managed to drag herself to her bowl, shoveling in a large spoonful of the delicious dish. "God I missed you Beau… Jericho's been feeding us his health food again."

"Mon cher… He's doing his best. He's never been one to cook for company, let alone family." Beau drawled out sitting on the right arm of the sofa as he watched the teens shoveling down what he'd made earlier in the evening. Turning his eyes up as a hand settled on his shoulder, fingers spread wide as the firm grip tightened almost painfully. "Ah… Mon Ami, what brings you down so late?"

"Are they finished?" Furor stood behind the couch looking over the teens with a guarded gaze. Eventually his tired body reminded him that he'd awoken too soon as he gave a long yawn, not bothering to cover it as he shook his head in a dog like manner. Bones popping as he raised his arms into a long stretch. "I let your parents know you boys are staying the night… I don't care where you sleep as long as I don't trip over you."

"I'll put them to bed… Go get some rest, you look horrible." Beau reached back to slap Furor's naked hip, a wicked grin on his face as he eyed the other male. Biting back a snicker as he watched his cousin walk back towards the stairs in all of his naked glory. A bark of laughter working itself out as Scott choked on his food, eyeing Furor with wide eyes. "What's wrong mon ami?"

"Dude… He's walking around the house naked!" Scott squeaked out staring after the huge male as he disappeared up the stairs, eyes flashing towards Beau to catch the other watching him in an amused manner. "What the hell… Is nudity a werewolf thing and I'm just not normal for whatever…"

"In our family mon ami… No one cares much. Nudity is a natural thing. Why should we be ashamed of what comes as naturally to us as our beasts?" Beau mused leaning down to ruffle Scott's hair as he looked at Stiles for a moment. The other teen seemed intent on chowing down on his food while ignoring fact there had been a naked man in the room.

"I sleep naked too…" Lyca announced abruptly before she started eating again. She heard Stiles choke on her left and reached over slapping his back hard, smiling when he regained composure. With a shrug she just went back to eating again. Sliding her bowl away she smiled up at Beau. "So… Who's sleeping where?"

"Since Micah's been exiled to the basement… The boys can sleep with you? You would not mind much would you, mon chere?" Beau started stacking dishes to return to the kitchen with a trouble making grin on his face as he watched the boys pale dramatically. "Or… are they opposed to sharing a ladies bed?"

"Don't be wimps… It's like a dog pile. It's no big deal. Or does someone want to take the couch?" Lyca asked curiously staring between the boys as they glanced at each other opening their mouths simultaneously.

"I'll t-"

"I want the couch!" Scott spat out before Stiles could finish, heart racing as he stared at the other two. Swallowing hard as Lyca just shrugged. Forcing a grin of near defeat Scott mouthed the words. 'Sorry, man.'

…

…

…

"Wall or outside?" Lyca asked as she slipped out of her shorts, turning her head over her shoulder to catch Stiles both staring and blushing. Raising an eyebrow she just stared at him until he realized she was looking at him. The sound of his cough as he looked at the ground had her laughing. "Werewolf got your tongue?"

"Oh… I see what you did there… Heh… Um… Outside?" Stiles voice cracked as he nervously looked around her room. The entire room was wallpapered in band posters. The mahogany dresser had signatures' dug into the old wood while the bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor. Very minimalist or something like that… Swallowing he looked at Lyca. "So… Um…"

"Wanna touch them?" Lyca gave a sly grin as she sauntered over to Stiles. He was acting so nervous she couldn't help herself… She had to tease him. Maybe it was the fact he was in a house filled with hungry werewolves that would more than likely want to kill him, at least in his mind they probably did. Grabbing his right hand before he could pull it away she pressed it against her bra covered left brest. "Nerves any better?"

"Yeah…" Stiles absently choked out, subconsciously flexing his hand against the warm cloth before he realized what he was doing. Looking at her in shock he tried to protest. "I didn't me-"

"Micah always uses me as a body pillow… Trust me a little groping is the least of my problems. Just don't hog the bed. I'll be forced to eat you if you do!" She gave a soft growl of laughter shoving him back onto the mattress with a snicker as she leaned over flicking the light off, the room bathed in pitch black. The soft rustle of clothing and the comforter had her listening as she slowly felt her way along the floor after sinking to her knees so as not to trip over anything. Something hitting her across the face causing her to pause as she picked it up, the eventual realization it was Stiles' shirt had her blinking into the darkness, so maybe he wasn't so prude.

"Um… So… This isn't weird for you? I mean… I can sleep on the floor if- Oh, shit!" Stiles yelped sitting up as Lyca accidentally grabbed his upper thigh. Swallowing hard as his heart pounded as the hand shifted away, the soft brush of her knee against his shin and the dip of the mattress signaling she'd just climbed into bed. Opening his mouth once or twice he finally snapped it shut flopping back as he rolled onto his side, trying to will himself not to do or say anything stupid. The bed jerking softly as Lyca did something behind his back before the soft heat of her body was pressed agai- She took off her bra!

"I can put a shirt on if it bothers you." Lyca said softly curling up with Stiles as she situated herself under the comforter. Snuggling her face against the warm flesh of his back as she cuddled up against him. The sound of his heart racing had her wanting to laugh, he was obviously panicking for no reason.

"No! Doesn't bother me!" Stiles quickly squawked as he swallowed hard as he reached down to try and press away his quickly forming erection. Grunting in an almost aggravated manner as he realized trying to hide it wasn't going to make it go away, turning his head as if he was going to look behind himself towards Lyca looking into the darkness. Just sighing he shook his head trying to force some semblance of sleep upon himself.

"Pervert." Lyca smiled against the flesh of his back as she wrapped an arm around his chest, breathing heatedly against the flesh. Lips parting as she slowly trailed her tongue along the center of the back of his neck, teasing his spine. Fingers tightening against his ribs as she fought the urge to giggle as his breath caught. "Want me to put a shirt on?"

Stiles pulled away, flipping over to face her as his heart raced. His fingers reaching out to trail against her arm as he swallowed hard blinking into the darkness. "You don't… Don't have to. It's jus-" He didn't even fight back as she interrupted him.

Her cheeks flushed as she molded her mouth against his, fingers pressed tight against his chest as she felt his heartbeat slowing under her hand. Lyca slowly pulled back a few millimeters, the soft sound of him sucking in a breath had her own heart racing as she waited for his reaction. "I'm s-"

Stiles wrapped his fingers in her hair as he pressed his own lips against hers, it was sloppy and wet. First kisses weren't meant to be perfect, neither were kisses in the dark. Heart slow as it slammed against his ribs hard as he pulled back slowly, kissing her again with a slow sigh of approval. Flesh shuddering under her fingers as she wrapped her arm around him letting her fingertips rest against his spine. Lips parting from hers with a wet sound as he swallowed with slight difficulty. "So…"

"You're a real air head you know that…" Lyca buried her face against his chest with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Stiles forced himself to relax, eased the tension from his own body as best as he possibly could. Not bothering to remove his fingers from her hair, as his cheeks remained dusted with a soft tint of pink.

"I like you..." Lyca murmured almost too quietly. "Why do you think I'm always hanging on you…"

Micah leaned against the wall outside of the bedroom listening in utter silence as he swallowed hard, trying to choke down the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat. Jaw tightening as he clenched his teeth, bones popping in his hands as he clenched his fists even tighter. Every muscle trembling as he fought the shift, blood dripping down his chin as his fangs pressed into his lower lip. Each soft drop falling from his chin mixing with the salty tears that slowly eased their way down his cheeks without his permission. It felt as if someone had just wrenched his heart out of his chest… That fucking human was going to pay for taking what was his, he swore this to himself wiping his lip against the back of his hand before fading into the darkness of the houses shadows.

* * *

><p>1. Literal Translation Using Google Translator Because I Can't Speak French For Crap: Well, my dear ... The violent beast seems to have yielded. [Introduce] Show me your friends.<p> 


	5. All Those Sharp Teeth

Title: Shotgun Serenade

Chapter: 5/?

Series: Teen Wolf, MTV

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Words:

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Child Abuse

Disclaimer: I own the Original Characters. Everything else belongs to the copyrighted owners.

Pairings: Stiles/OFC Scott/Allison

Feedback: Reviews get happy notes in return! This has been bugging my brain so let me know if it's awful. Haha.

Tinker187: Furor is one of my favorites, personality wise. He's such a rollercoaster. Beau is my favorite male OC though. Glad you enjoy the story, and we're slowly getting there. Hehe.

A/N: Trying to tie into the storyline as best as I can. Probably sucks, so bare with me. Haha. On a side note this is basically a filler chapter so I can skip over the bus incident, and get a few important side facts out of the way. For Derek fans… He will be in the next chapter, I'm gonna skip straight to the next episode [Magic Bullet] for the sake of time and all that.

…

…

…

There was something uniquely odd about Beau's current state of dress. His hot pink hair was lost under a dusty black fedora, crocodile teeth tucked and sewed upon the band at its base. Tight black leather pants clinging to his body as he strode up the stairs with ease, bare footed and grinning like a trouble maker that had just pulled a brilliant prank. Swinging open Lyca's bedroom door without even bothering to knock, he never knocked anyways… He called out to the pair curled up in the bed in different states of undress. "Breakfast! Hurry up, you shall be late for your education. Mon ami… You're drooling on the pillow." Slapping his hand against the door repeatedly to rouse the pair.

"Nnn… Ten more minutes… Sleepy." Lyca groaned out burying her face against Stiles neck as the pair tried to fight the sound attempting to wake them. Falling back into a soft slumber as the sound suddenly died away, Beau's retreating footsteps had her mumbling softly as she snuggled closer to Stiles with a smile.

"Is he always this loud?" Stiles groaned out in tired fashion, he was sore all over from the previous day's work. He could hear someone messing around inside of the room, a soft hissing sound drawing him to turn over. The wide jaws of a ten foot crocodile had his heart slamming against his ribs in a panic as he nearly leapt over Lyca in his haste to get away. "The fuck is that!"

"This… Is Rupert." Beau grinned straddling the crocodiles back as he scratched the large reptiles' sides with his dull fingernails. A hard slap to the animals side had it hissing again as it threw its head to the left to get a look at Beau. A brilliant smile lighting up against the elder teens eyes as he purred out a reply, "He's a crocodile from Louisiana."

"So you brought it here!" Stiles pressed his bare back against the wall as he tried to stay away from the hissing creature. Glancing down at Lyca as she slept on he offered a curious look towards Beau. "Does it bite…"

"Took off a small child's leg back home when he was just a year old… He's very friendly. Go ahead and pet him, mon ami." Beau smiled scratching the crocodile between its eyes, reaching down a little farther to scratch at its nose. Raising a pierced brow at Stiles. "Mon cher… I'm going to feed your lover to Rupert if you don't awake soon."

"Fine… I'm up. Jesus… Ten minutes is apparently too much to ask." Lyca sat up with a grunt, glaring at her cousin in distaste.

…

…

…

"I'll be taking you two to school… Scott disappeared into the night. There's been an accident at the school so I've been instructed by Furor not to let either of you out of my sight." Beau tilted his head to look over his shoulder as he mixed up the pancake batter, eyeing the pair of grumbling teens with amusement as he chuckled. "It appears that Scott's alpha is moving again… Furor went to investigate."

"He can't… He's still got pending assault charges, he's not allowed to work." Lyca grumbled resting her head on the palm of her right hand as she propped herself up slightly. Brushing her foot against Stiles' calf as the pair sat on bar stools behind the island watching Beau work his magic. The pair looking at each other quietly before Lyca smiled to herself, nibbling on her lower lip.

"All charges were dropped last night. I have to head up to the school to help with the investigation… I am warden after all… A little false investigating won't hurt the cause." Beau poured out some pancakes on the griddle as he spoke. Leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched the mixture slowly cook, glancing back towards the pair.

"We know it's not an animal… So why are you going to try to investigate?" Lyca gave a look of confusion before something hit her. "Wait! Scott left in the middle of the night? Does Furor think Scott did this?"

"It's quite possible, mon cher. Furor suspects that the alpha may be trying to recruit Scott to his cause… We have no evidence for sure, so all we can do is wait. A small investigation of the attacker is all we will attempt. As long as I can prove it to be an alien creature I'll have the ability to openly hunt our rouge." Beau mused thoughtfully as he flipped the pancakes, reaching over to open a cupboard to draw out a pair of blue plates. Pressing his spatula against the golden top of one of the pancakes he sighed. "We need to bring him down before the Argents can."

"So we can protect him?" Lyca asked in a quiet voice, slowly bringing her eyes up to meet the hard emerald gaze of her cousin.

"So we may end his days… He's a danger to our kind, mon cher. It pains all of us. But we must protect our own." Beau spoke in the gentlest tone he could bring from his own throat, Cajun drawl tugging at each and every word. Turning his emerald eyes back to his task he dished up the food before frowning softly. "Eat up and dress, mon ami… It will be a long day for us all."

"So… Werewolves kill their own?" Stiles inquired in a quiet voice, gazing between the pair.

"Doesn't every species?" Lyca asked absently before taking a huge bite of pancakes, nudging Stiles leg with her foot again as she chewed slowly. Completely unphased by the crocodile hissing not even five feet away.

"Do you have to keep that in here!" Stiles finally broke

…

…

…

Beau slammed the door of his mud caked jeep shut as he parked in the school parking lot. Black leather vest hanging open as he licked at his lower lip piercings for a moment before adjusting his hat, eyes falling on the gathering cop cars and ambulances. Looking at the teens he just watched them for a moment. "Mon cher… You two should get to class, I'm going to go help Furor and the others."

"You can hear what they're saying, right?" Stiles grinned at Lyca as he reached out hooking a finger in one of the pant loops on her shorts as he tugged her a little closer. The position was almost innocent except for the fact they were standing so close together. Leaning forward to kiss her softly as he smiled.

"Oh, yeah…" Lyca pulled back for a moment before wrapping her arms around Stiles neck, drawing closer as she heatedly kissed him back. It was less awkward than it had been the night before. Smiling into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Focusing her attention past the smoldering kiss as she listened into the conversation near the bus.

Beau held up his identification as he neared the taped off area around the bus. Purring out with his heavy Cajun accent, "Beau Ulrich… Fish and Game Warden. I have reason to believe your mountain lion isn't actually a lion at all, mon ami. I'd like to see if I can get a few samples from the crime scene if you officers are done."

Sherrif Stilenski stared at Beau for a moment. "What's with the Crocodile Dundee get up?"

"This is how I dress… Are your officers done with the scene?" Beau stiffened as he felt heat practically boiling against his back, stepping to the side as he picked a hand up to hold his hat in place as he tilted his head up. Eyes narrowing at Furor as he held up his badge.

"U.S. Marshal. Furor Hurst… I've been assigned to help your department with… Whatever the hell this is. What the hell are you looking at faggot? We all know it's not an animal…" Furor sneered from behind his sunglasses, jacket stretching tight across his shoulders as he stood glared down at the other male. Tugging the glasses down slightly. "I need access to all of the evidence you've collected, we can talk down at your station…"

"I'd still like to see if there is a hair sample… It would be helpful to ruling out an animal offender, Marshal." Beau sneered, fighting the urge to smile. This little game was their way of annoying the hell out of people until they got what they needed. Pulling his hat off as a female officer passed he just offered her a smile.

"… Marshal Hurst was it? I'll need to speak with your supervisor before I can authorize you to look at any of the evidence we've collected. Warden… Take one of my officers with you and see if you can find whatever you're looking for. I want a report on my desk in three days." Sherriff Stilenski pinched the bridge of his nose. This was starting to aggravate him.

"Will do, mon ami." Beau smirked at Furor as if he'd just won some sort of bet, sneering at him after a moment before ducking under the tape as he slid his hat back on.

"Lame… They're trying to twist your daddy around their manipulative little fingers." Lyca finally murmured nibbling Stiles lower lip, fingers running through his hair as she grinned against his lips as he murmured something unintelligible right back. "Mmm… Class?"

"Don't really want to…" Stiles groaned out resting his forehead against hers as he let out a ragged breath. "Want to pull the fire alarm?"

"My brother would kill me… And we have a science project that we're starting today. I'll have a reason to bring you home, if you're not busy." Lyca placed one last kiss against his lips before parting ways as the first bell rang. Groaning out as she parted from him, kissing his cheek before striding away from the jeep.

…

…

…

"Where's your friend, mon ami?" Beau asked as Lyca slammed the front door of the house, glancing over the couch and away from his laptop.

"Don't know… Where's Micah? I'm going to kill him. He slashed Stiles tires again." Lyca growled out narrowing her eyes. His childish antics were starting to piss her off. Gritting her teeth as they started to ache, fingers throbbing as her nails lengthened. Stiles had disappeared with Scott without an explanation; he was supposed to meet to talk about the science project. Yet he was god only knew where.

"Micah's in the basement with Furor… Mon ami is rather angry with him. Micah over stepped his lines. Does your lover not find himself fit to spend time with you?" Beau asked as the basement door slammed open, Furor crossing the floor towards the open kitchen as blood slid down his flesh. Neither of the pair that had been talking spoke up of their interest in what he'd been doing.

"Don't feed him." Furor growled out as he tore a water bottle from the fridge. "I have to head down the police department… Everyone is to stay here. I want a patrol out tonight, before midnight. You will lead it Beau, speed and efficiency. Take whoever you see fit."

"I'm going to go study…" Lyca announced stepping over the crocodile sleeping at the foot of the stairs as she made her way up towards her room, cell phone finally vibrating as she opened her bedroom door. Slipping it from her pocket she glanced at the Razor with distaste. She really needed a new phone, she decided as she picked it up practically singing as she answered, "Hurst Sex Toy Incorporated. State your fetish!"

"Not how most people would answer a phone… Sorry, I got caught up in… Crazy shit. I know I said I'd come over, but I… Can't really do it right now. I have to head over to Scott's to deal with something. I'll call you later." Stiles sounded stressed, the soft sound of a car running in the background had her frowning.

"Who's car are you in?" Lyca inquired flopping down on her bed, rolling over on her back as Navajo gave a soft snore. The wolf curled up hind leg twitching fitfully as he dreamed. Reaching over she scratched behind his ear.

"Doesn't matter… I have to go." The phone clicked off before she could say anything, before she could even open her mouth to protest.

…

…

…

Nothing much could be pried from Scott or Stiles over the next few days, the attacks tension slowly easing from the school as time went on. Lyca leaned against Stiles locker glaring at him seriously. "You still haven't answered me…"

"I was with Derek Hale." Stiles finally admitted, breathing out a sigh as Lyca seemed determined to hold it above his head. Seemingly satisfied she moved as he reached for his locker, eyeing her as she just gaped at him.

"Derek Hale… Why does Scott even know him?" The name rolled off of her tongue like poison. She could still remember when she'd first met Derek as a toddler. The brooding male had flipped her skirt when she'd smarted off to him. There had never really been any forgiveness between the pair as years past.

"Long story." Stiles quipped as he shut his locker. Realizing she wasn't going to let it go he sighed. "We thought that Derek was the one that bit him…"

"But he wasn't." Lyca finished. Looking at the ground for a minute she looked up at him curiously. "So the Alpha?"

"That's what we're both thinking. I'm coming over today… Promise. No werewolf emergencies… I swear." Stiles reached out, fingers brushing her waist as he softly kissed her. Eyes sparkling with amusement as she growled at him.

"Break that promise and I'll hunt you down… Got it?" Lyca saw some sort of realization flicker across Stiles face.

"Wait a second… You know Derek Hale?" Stiles chocked out as he backed up a step or two. Someone slamming shoulders with him, snarling for him to pay attention as he just ignored them. Eyes searching Lyca's for an answer a she got extremely silent.

"We go way back… And none of its good." Lyca gave him a smart ass smile before wheeling around on her heel, tugging her furry headphones up over her ears as she strode off.


	6. Bone Saw Blues

Title: Shotgun Serenade

Chapter: 6/?

Series: Teen Wolf, MTV

Genre: Romance/Horror

Words: 4109

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Child Abuse

Disclaimer: I own the Original Characters. Everything else belongs to the copyrighted owners.

Pairings: Stiles/OFC Scott/Allison

Feedback: Reviews get happy notes in return! This has been bugging my brain so let me know if it's awful. Haha.

Tinker187: As always love ya for reviewing! I'm doin' my best to keep up with my pace while I write two stories.

A/N: I just realized while it's so difficult for me to write a lemon for this story… I've only ever written yaoi lemons. Haha! Also if the dialogue doesn't match the show… Tough luck.

…

…

…

Every muscle burned, energy quickly depleting with each and every long stride. Moving with the grace of a cat, foot coming into contact with the ledge of the apartment building as Lyca threw herself off. Knees tucked up tight as she held her arms above her head, every sense heightened to the point she could hear a pin drop in the basement of the building she'd just leapt from. She could smell it all, every scent of the city heightened to the point it was almost nauseating. Eyes reflecting the streetlight as she tucked and rolled, launching her body forward into another sprint across the newest building's roof as she snarled to herself.

She could smell Furor and Beau, the pair sprinting through alleys and streets below her as she leapt from roof to roof. The next roof was ten feet farther than she'd ever be able to jump, in a split second she twisted her body to take the impact as her foot came into contact with brick siding. Reversing her momentum she launched herself back off of the buildings side, twisting herself for the hard impact on the ground. Throwing herself into another tuck and roll as she landed hard, rib cracking painfully as she faltered for a split second quickly regaining her pace as inhumanly fast as she possibly could. Toe to toe with her Alpha as she followed the blood drenched scent of the rogue.

They'd nearly managed to corner him already, Beau's gun had misfired in that moment causing the chase to resume. All three of them hot on the trail of the other werewolf as they efficiently followed him, separating again as they neared the warehouse district. Lyca's claws digging into brick and plaster as she scaled one of the buildings with a graceful ease, each muscle working in perfect synchronization with her thought patterns. Digging her feet into the roof as hard as she could, launching her body into the air as she got a clear shot at the Alpha. In a split second she'd swung her bow from her back notching a silver tipped arrow, vision almost tunneled as she drew her compound bow. Three finger grip loosened sending the arrow singing through the air as she let out a harsh breath. Steadying herself as she landed on the building she'd thrown herself towards.

No tell tale call from her pack mates, meaning she'd missed. A harsh rumbling howl from her Alpha had her swinging her bow back over her back, the weight of her quiver on her hip almost lead like. "Shit…"

"You did good, mon cher… He's out of our territory, he's no longer our concern. Let the Hunter's have their kill tonight." Beau's sniper rifle hanging heavily against his back as he appeared at her side. Both turning their eyes down into the alley to get a good look at the bloodied Alpha that had called off their game. "Mon ami… How do you fare?"

"I'll heal… Let's go… Next time do not hesitate. Kill or be killed, I will not protect you." Furor had blood dripping down from his hairline, he'd run headfirst through a wooden fence in his haste to get their kill hobbled. Needless to say his attempt had been thwarted by a rather crafty maneuver by the rouge Alpha. The last of his wolf receding behind his pale eyes as he growled quietly to himself. Another failed hunt, this wasn't boding well for anyone.

…

…

…

"You look like shit… With a capital S-H-I-T." Stiles said reaching out to press the back of his hand against Lyca's forehead. She looked even more pale than normal, almost like she had after she'd been drugged at the party. Frowning slightly as he realized werewolves more than likely had elevated body temperatures. "What happened last night…"

"Don't ask… Family stuff." Lyca leaned over resting her head against his shoulder with a soft groan. Turning her eyes up towards her boyfriend with a tired smile. The ache of the previous nights hunt still straining her muscles as she buried her face against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck as he gave a shuddering sound. "We were hunting…"

"Animals? Or the Alpha? Because nothing brings a family together like hunting a blood thirsty murderer." Stiles mused in a sarcastic tone, getting smacked on the shoulder softly as Lyca laughed and told him to 'shut up'. Resting his head over hers he looked across the Lacrosse field rather pleased that free period was one that they shared. One of the few periods they actually shared. Smiling he just chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lyca grinned at him after pulling back slightly. Catching the amused look on his face, drawing a smile to her own lips as she simply gazed up at him. The metal of the stands cool against what little of her upper thighs that remained bare. Nibbling at her bottom lip as she gave him the most innocent look she could muster. "Stiles?"

"Don't even try and pretend you're not thinking what I'm thinking… You're corrupted." Stiles laced his fingers through her hair, smiling at the fact she'd left it down today as he leaned in brushing his lips against her own. Angling his own head so that their mouths practically melted together, growling into the open kiss as he brushed his tongue against hers. Swallowing her growl of approval as she tightened her fingers in his shirt, tongues twisting and rolling against each other in a sensual display of pure hunger. His other hand lacing through her hair following the example of his first hand. "Mmm…"

Lips parting with a pop as Lyca gulped down air, panting softly as she just offered a smirk as she let her hand fall innocently onto his lap. The gasp it drew had her leaning up, lips brushing against his as she flicked her tongue out lapping softly at the crease of his mouth. "What's wrong?" Tone innocently as she slid her fingers farther up his right thigh, squeezing softly.

"Not-Not here." Stiles barely managed to choked out as his eyes flickered wildly around the empty field. Her hand so close to his quickly hardening length, gulping down as much air as he could manage. Slowly drawing his gaze to- Stiles fell back with a surprised yelp. "Dude!"

"What? Why are you so… Oh… Oh! Sorry!" Scott was flushed with embarrassment now, trying to ignore the glares the pair was sending his way. Scratching the back of his neck he looked upwards to avoid the awkwardness as Stiles adjusted 'himself'. "I can't come over tonight Stiles… I'm studying with Allison."

"Studying… Dude, studying never ends with just studying. Gonna get your groove on." Stiles gave his best friend a goofy grin as he scooted back onto the cold metal stands next to Lyca, smiling as his girlfriend laced their fingers together.

"We can talk about his sex life later… I'm sure Scott will bring you a pair of Allison's panties as proof when he's done." Lyca laughed as Scott turned red with embarrassment. Leaning down she started sorting through her backpack, ignoring her cell phone as it rang. Before she could stop Stiles he'd snatched the phone flicking it open as the final ring sang out.

"Oh! Fucking… Right _there_! God… " There was no mistaking the sweet Cajun drawl as Lyca snatched the phone, cheeks bright red as she flicked it closed.

"You're cousin's…" Scott just stared at her, eyes wide as he looked at Stiles finding him just as shocked.

"Beau's gay?" Stiles was just as shocked as Scott, the Game Warden wasn't in the least girly other than his flamboyant hair. He'd always assumed he was making a statement so he could piss Jericho off… Yet… Giving Lyca a strange look. "And he calls during sex…"

"His hair is pink! How straight do you think a guy can be with pink hair? Jesus… And no, he doesn't… Usually… I'm on his speed dial. He rolls over on his phone…" Lyca muttered pulled the battery out of her cell phone resisting the urge to break it as she elbowed Stiles, whom found it appropriate to laugh at her, and threw one of her flats at Scott trying to wipe the dumbfounded looks off of their faces. Picking up her backpack she slung it over her shoulder, face flushed. "Stiles… I still want you to come over after school if you're not busy."

…

…

…

"So I'm not really sure what we should do about the chemical pH testing thing… It's not like we can go around sticking our fingers in anything I have around my place. I guess we could read the labels and look stuff up?" Lyca said as she tossed her backpack in the backseat of Stiles' jeep. They'd taken to riding together, seeing as Micah had stolen her car. No one would tell her what was up with him, he was tweaking like a meth addict lately. At least he'd stopped harassing Stiles. Smiling at her boyfriend as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Holy shit!" Stiles slammed on the break, eyes quickly snapping to Lyca. "You okay?"

"Fine… Is that?" Lyca jerked her seatbelt off, jumping out of the car as quickly as she could. Her shoulder a little sore from being jerked so hard as she gaze upon the sickly pale man standing before the blue jeep. The first thing through her mind was to kick him in the face… Not an easy feat, but she knew she could manage with as much as she detested him. The tang of blood hitting her nose as he collapsed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Stiles was panicking for some odd reason. Looking up as Scott ran over, people were starting to stare and chatter as if he'd hit the pale teen. Glaring at Derek as the other male mumbled something.

"Dude! Get out of here!" Scott hissed eyes flickering around until he caught Allison looking at them. Clenching his jaw for a second before he looked at Stiles, something clicking into place in his brain.

"I've been shot… I…" Derek grimaced holding his arm as he sat on the ground. His beast clawing at the inside of his body as if it was trying to rip free. Eyes bleeding a glowing blue as Stiles and Scott panicked.

"Don't do that here!" Stiles yelped reaching out to grab Derek by the arm. The other male turning wild eyes at him with a growl. A true wounded animal.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott growled helping Derek up, practically shoving him against Stiles.

"It's a different kind of bullet." Derek grunted, glaring at Stiles. He didn't want the help, but his head was spinning far too fast for him to protest. He glanced over at the female, not particularly curious at that moment.

"A silver bullet?" Eyes flicking from one side to the other as Stiles tried to put two and two together. Stiles was trembling under Derek's weight, cars honking behind his jeep. Shifting his weight from one side to the other trying not to give out under the adult males weight.

"No stupid. Some kind of special bullet… I can't heal. If I don't do something soon…" Derek growled out, clenching his arm as it throbbed. He felt nauseous. The urge to vomit was starting to surface as his vision blurred.

"That's what she meant by 48 hours…" Scott said under his breath. Looking towards Allison as she paused staring he cursed mentally. He had to get out of there.

"Who?" Derek hissed. His arm giving another painful throb, shaking his head slowly from one side to the side.

"The hunter…" Scott snapped. He had to get out of there and fast… Allison was starting to walk over.

"You have to get me that bullet." Was all Derek hissed out. Scott was so damn close to the Hunters daughter, he'd have access to the bullets.

"Just… Get him out of here. I have to go…" Scott snapped at Stiles as he rushed off to intercept Allison, smiling at her as he made up excuses.

"Right… Leave us with the wounded wolf man…" Stiles grumbled as he glared after Scott, turning his eyes towards his own girlfriend. "Got room for one more?"

"The sooner we get rid of flea bag the sooner." Lyca growled before climbing back into the Jeep, this time in the back. Hell if she was lucky Derek would lose his arm or something. As Stiles shoved the wounded werewolf into the passenger seat she narrowed her eyes kicking the headrest. "Douche bag."

"You really like holding grudges don't you?" Derek growled out as he looked back at Lyca. The pair falling into a glaring contest. Shaking his head, giving a grunt of pain he just leaned back in his seat growling at Stiles. "Drive…"

"Uh… Right! So… You two know each other?" Shifting the jeep into drive he practically tore out of the parking lot onto the main road. Derek just gave some unintelligible answer to his question.

"He stole my doll when I was seven after I proved I was smarter… Then he flipped my skirt and pushed me face first in mud. You still haven't apologized… Douche." Lyca was tempted to punch Derek, the urge subsiding as he gave a shuddering breath of pain. Rolling her eyes she looked towards Stiles. "Where are we taking him?"

"To his house." Stiles quickly answered turning down the street that would take them towards the burnt up Hale house.

"You can't take me there!" Derek snarled, eyes flaring as he narrowed them at Stiles.

"Why the hell not!" Stiles jerked the car off of the road turning to glare right back at Derek. The other male was bleeding out all over his passenger seat. Those stains weren't going to come out. It didn't matter what anyone said.

"Because I can't fight off hunters in my state." Derek breathed, clenching his arm as he felt the heated roll of blood down his pale flesh. Eyes burning blue as he growled at Stiles, the pain in his arm caging his beast again as he tilted his head back hissing out at the pain.

"We can't take him to my place." Lyca leaned back in her seat. Furor hated Derek, if they showed up on the porch with him… Derek would be dead anyways. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to come up with a solution, clenching her own jaw as Derek gave a pained sound.

"Can't take him to mine either…" Stiles answered back anxiously as he tried to figure out what to do with an injured werewolf that couldn't be taken anywhere. He was so pissed at Scott in that moment. Of all of the stupid things, why couldn't he of at least helped this far.

"Ask Scott… It's out best option…"The soft sound of fabric ripping just below her voice as she spoke. A soft rustle signaling she was digging through her backpack for something. Lyca reached forward pressing a water soaked strip of her shirt against Derek's forehead. The other wolf seeming to calm momentarily before his body tensed with another growl.

"Fine…" Stiles shook his head in aggravation as he pulled out his cell, dialing Scott. No answer. The phone continued to ring as he slapped a hand against his steering wheel. "He's not answering."

"What do we do… He should be-" Lyca started to panic. Scott was supposed to find that bullet. What the hell was he doing? Her words quickly interrupted by the fact Scott finally found time to pick up his own phone.

"Yeah… Alright. Just hurry, okay?" Stiles leaned back in his seat. Hand tapping erratically against his steering wheel as he listened. Eyes flickering towards Derek for a moment.

"What did he say?" Lyca pulled the wet cloth from Derek's forehead, rewetting it before she pressed the semi cold cloth to his forehead again. The male wasn't trying to pull away from her as he had at first. She reached out with her other hand slowly petting his hair, a motion a mother would show to their own children as if it would ease their pain.

"He wants us to wait at the animal hospital till he can get a hold of the bullet." Stiles started the jeep, looking over at Derek with an 'I-hate-you-and-I-hope-you–fucking- choke-on-your-own-vomit' glare.

"Tell him to hurry, Derek's bleeding all over the upholstery." Lyca gave Stiles a pleading look. Despite the fact neither of them was an avid Derek fan… It was difficult to stand by and just let him die. Especially in the jeep.

"I'm sorry for being injured… You're still a bitch." Derek grunted out after a few tired moment.

"And you've still got a stick up your ass." Lyca snapped back, narrowing her eyes as she removed both of her hands from Derek. See if she tried to comfort him again.

"Not helping!" Stiles snapped at them. They were fighting like… Well, dogs.

…

…

…

"It'll be too late by the time he gets here." Derek was hunched over the exam table trying not to lose whatever was in his stomach. The room was spinning and blurring as his nails ached, lengthening as his body tried to heal only to find it impossible. The black veins slowly seeming to grow like a fungus up his arm as the poison spread. Eyes flickering around until he caught view of something that could have been of use. Jerking drawers open he yanked out a bone saw examining it in earnest.

"What are you doing?" Stiles voice almost broke. Lyca was in the other room to try and find something that they could use to ease Derek's pain. Eyes widening as she walked back in with a clear bottle and a syringe.

"I need you to cut it off…" Derek growled, his stomach was burning and fighting him as he clenched his belly. Arm throbbing painfully as the poison spread like wild fire throughout his arm. Eyes trying to bleed blue again only to have the pain hold back his shift.

"Cut… Cut your arm off!" Stiles nervously looked towards the bone saw. Derek didn't actually expect him to cut his arm off… Right?

"Yes. If the poison reaches my heart I'll be dead." Derek's vision blurred again, this time it was staying. The sudden vertigo had him gripping the side of the table, teeth aching as they tried to elongate. The pain subsiding the wolf, just barely.

"Can't we just take it out?" Shaking his head as Stiles tried to worm out of having to cut off a human arm… Werewolf arm. Same difference really.

"If I could… I would have already." Derek hissed. His stomach lurching as he swallowed hard trying to keep the bile down. Blood slowly dripping from the bullet wound.

"Right…. Um… He'll show up." Stiles quickly came up with an excuse.

"If you don't do it. I will…" Reaching out Lyca grabbed the bone saw examining it as she just smiled at Derek. Flicking it on she raised a brow at the quickly moving saw as she continued to look at the tool before flicking it off.

"Why do you hate me so much!" Derek snarled as he tied off his arm preparing himself to lose a limb. The room was spinning as adrenalin flooding his veins. Heart slamming against his ribs as he looked at Lyca, he knew without a doubt she'd do it and wouldn't flinch at the prospect of ripping off a limb.

"Because you're an angst filled pile of shit…" The words were just as hard as her glare. No compassion in her sapphire eyes as she looked directly at into Derek's eyes.

"…" The room was spinning far too quickly for him to protest what she'd said. Something seemed to be working its way up into his throat.

"Exactly. Give me the saw." Stiles snatched the bone saw from Lyca, whatever beef she had with Derek was a really bad one. Looking at the saw in his hands he almost started praying for Scott to show up and save the day. Raising the saw up a little to examine it he realized it was a saw to cut off casts.

"I got the bullet… What the hell are you guys doing!" Scott was breathless as he ran into the exam room, bullet clutched in his hand as he tried to regain his breath. Looking at the saw in Stiles hands before looking at Derek with his arm held out and tied off.

"Give it to me." Derek's voice faltered as his body lurched, claws digging into the exam table as he doubled over. Blood and bile pouring from his lips as his stomach finally won out. His knees giving out at the same exact moment his vision failed him. The heavy impact of his full weight against the ground had his body jerking.

"Shit!" Scott hissed, he'd dropped the bullet in his haste to give it to Derek. Diving after the bullet as he tried to catch it, cursing as it rolled down into the water drain under one of the equipment tables. Reaching down he tried his best to get it, fingertips brushing the cold metal as he pushed himself past his limits.

"You… Have to…" Derek was fading in and out of consciousness, the poison was taking effect faster than he thought it would. A cool hand against his forehead had his eyes trying to flicker open as he tried to get to his feet.

"Derek? … Scott get the bullet now!" Panic laced Stiles voice as he looked between Derek and Scott, there wasn't enough time. This was going to kill him. Opening his mouth he tried to say something, nothing would come out though.

"Nnn…" Derek groaned as he pulled himself from his jacket, trying to shove away from Lyca. However he found himself leaning against her and Stiles as he attempted to help himself to his own feet. Eyes fading blue as the throb turned into a cold hard stab with every beat of his heart.

"Here! I got it." Leaping to his feet Scott held the bullet tightly not wanting to drop it again as he ran over to the table, slapping it down with a soft look of worry. Everyone watching as Derek ripped the bullet open with his teeth dumping the contents out. Scott leapt back as Derek lit the wolfs bane, watching the plant spark and crackle as it took. Eyes wide as Derek shoved it into his wound.

"Holy shit!" Stiles was in pure shock as the black veins receded back as if it had been all part of an elaborate joke. Swallowing hard as he looked at Scott. This had been far too close for anyone's comfort.

"You still look like shit…" Lyca was the first one to even remotely try to snipe at Derek as she narrowed her eyes.

"Better than dead." The snarl in his reply had Scott and Stiles looking at each other in a confused manner. Derek rubbed his hand over his newly healed arm. A lot better than dead, he thought grimly.

"I'd like you better dead." Lyca sang out with a brilliant smile, eyes sparkling with annoyance.


End file.
